Eastern Lands Tormentors
The Eastern Land Tormentors also known by the people of the Eastern Lands (Easternians) as Shizikaku. They are dressed in black with a black mask and a long rune katana sword. Origins During the early Fourth Age a sailor name Shizika and his fellow mates sailed to "the Western Lands" (Port Phasmatys). Although many sailors have already been there before him, he was still happy as he was curious to find out about the outside world. Upon his arrival at Port Phasmatys (the people have not been turned to ghost yet) he met an old beggar. Feeling sorry for the old man, he gave the beggar a piece of bread. As he turned around, the beggar was standing in front of him. Feeling surprised, he stared back at the old man eye to eye. Suddenly the old man's eyes turned red. At that moment no one knew what was happening. This is a quote from the diary of a man who witness what happened: "I was standing there, it was the brightest thing I ever seen, eye to eye there was a beam of light in between". To make it simpler for you to understand, the man saw the old man and Shizika standing eye to eye. Red light shot from the old man's eyes into Shizika's. After that incident the Easternian was different. When he returned to the Eastern Lands he spread the word of Zamorak. Soon he led groups of people to the Western Kingdoms to learn more about Zamorak. After a few years a group of Zamorakians known as Shizikaku terrorized Eastern Lands. And their leader was none other then Shizika. Fall of the Shizikaku Clan The Shizikaku Clan had terrorized the Eastern Lands for many years, by killing innocent people who did not worship Zamorak, but one day Emperor Kamazi had enough and sworn to get rid of the Shizikaku Clan. Emperor Kamazi started asking soldiers to search for the headquarters of the Shizikaku Clan, and ecentually, they found it. The Emperor commanded them to burn the whole place down. As the place burned down many Shizikaku Clan members fled. However some unlucky ones got caught. The fate of Shizika is unknown: some say he was not in the building when the fire broke out, some say he was burned to death, while some say he is still alive but he is very old and is sending some Shizikaku Clan members to search for the secret of immortality. One thing is for certain: Shizika was never seen again. Shizikaku Clan in the Fifth Age Not much is know about them now. They are rarely seen and not much is known about their new headquarters or their new plans. However sometimes you may just spot one or two men in black. Ranks of the Shizikaku The ranks are from lowest to highest. * Recruit * Junior Fighter * Fighter * Senior Fighter * Captain Fighter * Trooper * Super Trooper * General * Board of Elders (A non-fighting rank. This board of elders are actually ex-Shizikakus who fight but because of their old age they are chosen to become the board of elders. The Board of Elders takes charge of making decisions for the Shizikaku Clan.) * Grand Master (Another non-fighting rank. The grand master takes charge on choosing the board of elders and making decisions also.) Oath of death Every member of the Shizikaku Clan is given a tattoo. Before they get the tattoo they must swear to stay in the Clan forever. If they don't the punishment is death. Trivia * Some people think that the old man was actually possessed by the spirit of Zamorak and that Zamorak passed all the evil thoughts into Shizaku's mind so that he could spread the word of Zamorak throughout the Eastern Lands. Category:Organisations